


Maybe in Another World

by gemmywrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confused Tony, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Multiverse, Sad Peter, The summary says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmywrites/pseuds/gemmywrites
Summary: Peter is sent to a different dimension. Tony is still alive.





	Maybe in Another World

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr, stealthstark !

_Not good not good not good!_

Peter’s spider senses were making his head spin, an ongoing alarm raking his skull. He stumbled through New York, feet landing uneasily against the dirty sidewalk. Peter didn’t want to catch the attention of anyone, but it was a little difficult when Spiderman was running down the sidewalk. 

_This is wrong, it’s wrong!_

“Shh, shh.” Peter tries to quiet the pounding in his head. He knows that this world isn’t his, why was his brain acting like he didn’t? “It’s okay, it’s okay.” 

He can hardly focus on where he’s walking, eyes glued to those five letters plastered to a sky scraper up ahead. 

_Get help get help!_

He stumbles past more civilians, two teenagers walking together while holding hands. They watch as he skitters past, holding onto the wall with one hand. 

“Oh, he needs some dairy!” One of them quips, making the other laugh. 

Peter’s head spins, this time for a different reason, “Well that’s just not right.” 

_Go go go go_

But Peter doesn’t want to listen. He’s trapped in another dimension and no one knows who he is - not really. Even if he goes, and even if he see’s him, it won’t be him. Why make it harder on himself than his griefs already been? 

_Tony._

He can’t help it. Anything to see him again. His eyes water inside the mask at the mere thought of it. With a new sense of purpose, most of his coordination is back, and Peter is swinging desperately through the skies. 

Down below, everything is still wrong. The world is just like his, but not quite. Phrases are similar but not the same, shops that have closed down were still running strong. 

_Find him find him_

Peter is scaling the tower now, scanning through every floor for a glimpse of _him_. When Peter gets a glimpse inside the lab, he wants to sob. He crawls over to where his usual entrance should be, but he’s unable to take his eyes off the man working inside. The glass slides and Peter drops down, ripping off his mask to just _stare_. 

Tony looks up to find his kid with swollen, red, watery eyes and a quivering lip. He looked like he’s cried for days, which was odd, because Tony thought he’d just seen him this morning. 

“Peter- what’s wrong?” He drops everything to get to the boy. He doesn’t have to cross the whole lab, though, because the kid is _running_. Running with open arms as his face contorts and he lets out an ugly sob, tears pouring from his eyes. “Hey, he-”

Peter hits him with a force that knocks the wind out of his lungs, but he wraps his arms around the kid nonetheless. Tony’s hand brushes through Peter’s curls while he clings and sobs. 

_Safe._

“I missed you s-so much.” Peter cries out, breath hitching in his throat. 

That comment has Tony furrowing his eyebrows and trying to detach the kid from him, because he definitely just saw Peter this morning. It takes a moment of coaxing but eventually Peter peels himself away, making Tony realize he had literally stuck to him. Peter’s face shines with tears, and he’s practically choking on his uncontrollable sobs. 

“Whoa, hey, what’s going on?” Tony asks, gently trying to brush away Peter’s tears. “You missed me? I saw you this morning. What’s really going on?”

_Stupid. Stupid._

The knowledge that there was another version of himself in this world, even though he should have assumed that, made him want to cry more. This Tony had another Peter. Why did he have to draw the short straw?

“I-I..” The thought of explaining the multiverse situation seemed draining to Peter, who couldn’t stop crying. Why couldn’t he stop crying? “I’ll explain it. Just- please.” 

Peter wrapped himself around Tony again, who let him do as he pleased. The kid was obviously extremely shaken up about something. Something that had to do with him. 

“Okay, okay.” Tony tries to shush Peter’s sobs, which were now dying down to hiccups. He holds Peter with both arms, chin resting upon his head, and rocks them back and forth. “I missed you too.” 

Peter sighed. If only he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> if you understood the dairy/milk reference... vine champion good for u


End file.
